T.A.T.u.
t.A.T.u. (ros. Тату – Tatu) – rosyjski zespół utworzony przez Julię Wołkową i Lenę Katinę w 1999 r. Obecnie z zespołem na stałe współpracą jeszcze cztery inne osoby. Styl muzyczny grupy to electronica, rock, pop-rock oraz dance. Kariera Tatu i ich menedżer postanowili szokować. Większość z teledysków promujących debiutancki album 200 po wstriecznoj ukazywała lesbijką miłość obu młodych wokalistek do siebie. Szczególne poruszenie wywołał wideoklip do piosenki o miłości "Ja soszła s uma" z 2000/2001 r., w którym Lena i Julia namiętnie się całowały. Kolejnymi skandalizującymi teledyskami Tatu były obrazy do piosenek: "30 minut" oraz "Prostyje dwiżenia", mimo to za największy rosyjskojęzyczny hit grupy uważa się piosenkę o konflikcie pokoleń "Nas nie dogoniat". Tatu rosło w siłę - ich pierwsza płyta sprzedawała się w zawrotnym tempie nie tylko w Rosji (gdzie oficjalnie sprzedano prawie dwa miliony egzemplarzy, na czarnym rynku ta liczba jest czterokrotnie wyższa), ale i w innych krajach Europy Wschodniej i Centralnej. W samej tylko Polsce sprzedano ponad 200 tysięcy kopii albumu, a Tatu podczas jednej z wizyt w naszym kraju odebrało platynową płytę. W 2002 r. postanowiono stworzyć anglojęzyczną wersję "200 po wstriecznoj – 200 km/h in the Wrong Lane". Na wydawnictwie przeznaczonym dla Europy Zachodniej, Japonii i Stanów Zjednoczonych znalazły się nowe wersje największych dotychczasowych hitów Tatu. Wraz z rozpoczęciem podboju zachodnich rynków, Tatu zmuszone było nieco zmienić swoją nazwę - z Tatu na t.A.T.u. (poprzednia była już zastrzeżona przez inną grupę). W 2003 r. t.A.T.u. reprezentowało Rosję na Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji. Duet z piosenką "Nie wier', nie bojsia" zdobył 164 punkty (z czego 4 przyznała im Polska), co dało ostatecznie 3. miejsce. Wygrała Turcja, zdobywając jedynie o 3 punkty więcej. Rosyjska telewizja nie pogodziła się z przegraną i protestowała przeciw "skandalicznie niskim wynikom od niektórych państw". W wątpliwość podano szczególnie wyniki głosowania z Wysp Brytyjskich. Anglia nie przyznała Rosji żadnego punktu, choć w 2003 roku zespół był tam bardzo popularny. W Irlandii podczas głosowania padł system audiotele, w związku z czym jako oficjalne stanowisko tego kraju uznano werdykt jury, które także nie przyznało t.A.T.u. żadnego punktu. Jak się okazało kilka tygodni później, gdyby wzięto pod uwagę głosowanie SMS widzów z Irlandii zmieniłaby się czołówka rankingu, a Rosja awansowałaby na drugą lokatę. Część przedstawicieli Irlandzkiej Telewizji Publicznej (RTÉ) anonimowo twierdziła jednak, że to t.A.T.u. jest prawdziwym zwycięzcą Eurowizji, a rzeczywiste wyniki głosowania w tym kraju różniły się od tych podanych do wiadomości publicznej. Tych rewelacji nigdy nie potwierdzono i protesty ze strony Rosji nie zostały uwzględnione. 2003 r. był początkiem dłuższej przerwy w karierze t.A.T.u. Mimo, że oficjalnie pracowano nad nową płytą (zrealizowano nawet jeden teledysk), a kulisy jej tworzenia pokazywano w reality-show "Tatu w podniebiosach" w rosyjskiej telewizji CTC - to nic z tego nie wyszło. Prasa bulwarowa i młodzieżowa rozpisywała się o kłótniach pomiędzy członkiniami duetu, oraz o farsie związanej z lesbijskim wizerunkiem duetu. Mówiono nawet o definitywnym końcu t.A.T.u. Po wielu konfliktach Wołkowa i Katina rozstały się ze swoim menedżerem – Iwanem Szapowałowem, a 23 września 2004 r. Julia Wołkowa urodziła córkę – Wiktorię, co po raz kolejny przedłużyło czas oczekiwania na ewentualną nową płytę, choć niewielu w nią nadal wierzyło. t.A.T.u. jednak powróciło. W 2005 r., Lena i Julia zebrały ludzi biorących udział w tworzeniu ich debiutanckiego albumu i rozpoczęło się nagrywanie nowego materiału. We wrześniu w wielu telewizjach można było już oglądać pierwszy teledysk po długiej przerwie – "All About Us". Dość drastyczny klip, w którym jedna z wokalistek zabija przestępcę wywołał ponowne poruszenie i zainteresowanie tematem t.A.T.u., a "All About Us" stał się szybko hitem. W październiku na półki sklepowe trafiła nowa płyta w dwóch wersjach: angielskiej (Dangerous and Moving) i rosyjskiej (Ludi inwalidy). t.A.T.u. zrezygnowało ze śpiewania wyłącznie o miłości - oba albumy zdominowała przede wszystkim tematyka problemów międzyludzkich, choć w utworach znajduje się też wiele nawiązań do przeszłości grupy. W grudniu na rynek wypuszczono kolejny singel – "Friend or Foe" przy nagrywaniu którego udział wziął Sting, natomiast w lutym 2006 r. w ramach współpracy t.A.T.u. oraz kalifornijskiej grupy Flipsyde powstała piosenka "Happy Birthday" – w utworze amerykańskiej formacji, w której został wykorzystany motyw muzyczny innego utworu t.A.T.u. – "Gomenasai" dziewczyny śpiewają refren. Sam teledysk do "Gomenasai" powstał dwa miesiące później, początkowo część stacji muzycznych emitowała nieoficjalne animowane wideo, jednak pod koniec kwietnia oficjalny teledysk stał się już powszechnie dostępny. W roku 2008 wyszła na świat nowa płyta i single "Bielyi Plaschik" oraz "220". Dyskografia *2001 - "200 PO Vstriechnoy" *2002 - "200 km/h In The Wrong Lane" *2005 - "Dangerous And Moving" *2005 - "Ludi Inwalidy" *2006 - "Tatu The Best" *2008 - "Uprawlenie Otbrosami" Single Udział w Internetowym Festiwalu Piosenki Udział w Worldvision Song Contest Kategoria:Rosyjskie zespoły Kategoria:Internetowy Festiwal Piosenki